misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Henderson shootings
The 2003 Henderson shootings, also known as Henderson massacre, was a shooting spree that occurred in Henderson, Las Vegas on March 26, 2003. Lone gunman, Glenn Patterson killed 16 people and injured 5 before taking his own life. The series of attacks began when Patterson opened fire in a public library just outside Las Vegas. He was armed with a Colt Canada C7 rifle and several handguns. Patterson shot and killed seven people inside the library, injuring one. Four people managed to escape the building during the shooting. A woman passer-by was shot several times outside the library after she attempted to disarm Patterson. She was later identified as 45-year old Cheryl Warren. The suspect subsequently fled in a rented Volkswagen, leading police on a chase through Henderson. Several ambulances were also present at this time. Roughly ten minutes following the initial shootings, Patterson’s car broke down on S Eastern Ave, near a convenience store. He left the car. The second series of shootings began around 1:25. He lingered outside an apartment complex close to E Maule Ave and then continued on foot toward the building. Upon entering the apartment complex, Patterson shot and mortally wounded a 40-year old woman. He also kicked down a door and killed a 31-year old man. The victim received a total of fifteen gunshots to the face, neck and chest. A bodyguard working at a adjacent hotel confronted Patterson. He reportedly carried a stun gun. The suspect pulled out a handgun in response and fired multiple rounds, killing the guard at close range. Patterson left the apartment at approximately 1:39, and carjacked a Volvo 244. The driver, 52-year old Jordan Jackson, was shot at point-blank range moments before he entered the vehicle. Before stealing the car, Patterson shot into a empty Ford Explorer, thinking the vehicle was occupied. He also directed gunfire towards several bypassers. He narrowly missed Linda Hardman with three rounds by approximately five inches. Hardman then hid behind a fence near the parking lot. Initially it was reported that Hardman suffered a graze gunshot wound to the elbow. The suspect returned to the Volvo and sped away. Patterson started driving recklessly through Henderson. At this point, a police chase had ensued. A witness told authorities that she heard gunfire erupt from inside a vehicle, but was unsure where it came from. After driving around for 10 minutes, Patterson fired six shots at a red Ford Falcon. The driver, John Barden, was hit with glass. Two bullets hit the driver's door. He lost control of the vehicle and steered into oncoming traffic, which resulted in his death. At approximately 1:49, Patterson left the vehicle on a grass verge, and escaped by foot. He then fired off several rounds into a SUV, striking and killing the driver, 39-year old Isaac Cahill. Police attempted to ambush him behind a 7/11 store but were shot at instantly. Patterson fired 10 bullets into officer Casey Schulz, hitting him in the head, chest and abdomen. Schulz died on the spot. Another police officer, Darell Baker, was taking cover behind a Mercedes truck. He spotted Patterson and fired a rifle shot, but missed. Patterson returned fire and hit Baker twice in the chest and once in his left arm. Baker collapsed and was shot again at point-blank range, killing him. Patterson ran into the 7-Eleven store and fatally shot the cashier, Brian Carney, with one of his handguns. As he reloaded the weapon, two customers managed to flee through the exit without injury. Another police officer was wounded by one of Patterson’s bullets. According to witnesses, one of Patterson’s pistols jammed and malfunctioned as he was reloading. He retreated to a back room where he was found with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head.